The Presidents's Daughter
by xxElenaGilbertxx
Summary: Asher, is the President's Daughter, but she is special. She can make anyone do what she wants just by looking in peoples eyes and telling people around her what to do. She likes it the way it is. But what happens when she is taken to Xavier Institute? R
1. Chapter 1

I was watching X2 last night and got an idea, hope you like it!

_Prologue_

_Elizabeth knew what she had to do, she couldn't look after this bundle in her arms, she knew that. She didn't want to ruin her life like her father did to hers. She looked into the future one last time, her daughter was 4 years old and was happy. Beth let go of the vision, that was all she ever wanted for her little girl, her to be happy, when she never was. _

_She put her daughter in her car seat and got into the drivers seat. _

_An hour later she was at her destination, the White House. She slowly got out of the car, avoiding the CCTV. She gently picked up her daughter, put on the invisible shield she had gained and walked through the gate. She passed many guards but they were oblivious to her as she walked past. She started walking faster and arrived at the steps of the White House. She gave her daughter a hug and a peck on the forehead. She laid her down and unclasped the necklace around her neck and placed it in the baby's hands. "That's where I'll be." she whispered to the infant. Looking around, she took out the envelope from her bag and put it next to the baby. Lastly Beth rang the doorbell and before it opened dashed to the nearest tree._

_President Mckenna's personal butler opened the door to find a baby on the doorstep. He wondered what the hell was a baby doing here? He saw an envelope by the baby's head, he picked it up and opened it. He slowly took the letter out and stared to read:_

President Mckenna,

Please look after my baby girl, she will do better with you then the authorities, she needs this, she deserves it. I know you will look after her as you would raise your own. I'd like that. I am unworthy of having her and I know your wives baron, so I give you my daughter. Pleas look after her. She is special.

Thank you,

A Most Thankful American Citizen

P.S Her name is Asher.

_Elizabeth saw the astounded butler take in her baby, she thanked God as the butler shut the door, her last memory of her daughter would be her little hand clutching hard on the necklace. She smiled and left the grounds. Getting in the car, she drove off knowing everything was well. Her daughter in safe hands and her, well, she would have to find that out for herself. _

**Thank you for reading, I know its short but it is the prologue the chapters will be longer, my new years resolution is to have more than 1000 words for all my stories. I'm writing this on New Years Eve so it doesn't count!**

**Have a lovely New Years Eve and Day! Write to you in 2011!**

**Best Maddy xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1 _ _"Asher Louise Mkenna, is 17 today!". _ _Screamed the TV as Asher yawned against her pillow, she smiled knowing today was going to be all about her, well, that wasn't true, everyday was about her! _ _"Other news, a fire in Sussex England has killed 1000 people so far, obviously caused by a mutant..." The TV suddenly rocked back on its hinges as Asher threw a pillow against the screen. _ _"Everything should be about me! Not just some stupid English people who are purposely dieing to get the attention off me! Assholes" Asher shouted at her maid Gee Gee . _ _Asher was the stuck up, attention seeking, gets everything she wants type of American girl. _ _Asher stormed out of her bedroom, crossed the white house's crystal clear corridors, not caring if the servants saw her in her silk nightie, and walked into her parents room. Her mother was still asleep but her father was just putting on his tie._ _"Daddy!". She squealed and jumped in front of the mirror so he could only see her and not himself. _ _"Hey Princess. Big day today huh?"_ _Asher looked around her Father's apartment, there was no package anywhere. She looked into his eyes, "where is my present?" _ _President Mkenna's eyes turned dazed, "it is arriving later this evening, your mother and I were going to give it to you at your birthday dinner." He said in a robotic type voice._ _Still looking into his eyes she sighed heavily, "I want it here by noon"_ _"I will call the delivery people now and sack them for being slow and dishonourable to the President." With his tie still undone, he walked out of the bedroom and left. Asher smiled at her accomplishment. She had the power of compelling since she was just a little girl. Anyone would do what she says without complaint. She looked round the room again, this used to be her room but when she fully learned her power she made her parents switch. She now had the famous Presidents bedroom and her parents had the pink princess room, which they couldn't re decorate as she liked the room the way it is. _ _Asher smiled, she realised she was the President, technically, because all her father's ideas were hers. When she fully got control of her power she learnt to compel people just by looking into the TV camera, so everyone voted for her father. He had been running for 20 years. As she changed the rules so the President can run for as long as the people of America voted. _ _Asher walked out of the room loudly, waking her mother up in the process. _ _***_ _It had been a long day and now it was Asher's birthday dinner at the Cullen's a new restaurant in D.C which had got 5 michigan stars in the first week. _ _Asher was wearing her brand new links necklace and bracelet which her parents had got her, they arrived before noon. _ _Her boyfriend of a year, Jason Green, a famous footballer, was fondling with her leg under the table. They were just about to leave when a note came to the table coming from no where, the guardians snatched it before checking it thoroughly and others searching the other. Everything was turning into a nightmare, Jason of all the people was screaming like a baby, " Its a bomb! We're all going to die. My hair, my hair!"._ _Asher grabbed a guard next to her and she pulled him down angrily, this was supposed to be her night and it was turning into nightmare. "Give me that note! NOW!" _ _The guard turned and snatched it out of another guards hand, passed it to her and stared into nothingness. _ _Asher opened the note and started to read. _ To Miss Asher Louise Mkenna, We are pleased to give you an extremely rare place at Xavier Academy. Pack your things and we expect you at the Academy at 12 am sharp. Yours Sincerely, Charles Xavier


End file.
